characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Savannah Blake
Savannah Blake (1986-2019) was a suspect in the murder investigations of actor Ronald Rooney in Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) and socialite Cora Bateman in In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) before being murdered in Playing Dead (Case #53 of The Conspiracy). Profile Savannah was a 32-year-old actress. She had black shoulder-length hair and green eyes and sported deep red lipstick, plum eyeshadow, and blush. In her first appearance, she wore a green dress and a silver necklace with matching earrings. It is known that Savannah was on a juice cleanse, read Hearsay Weekly and used teeth whitener and Forever and Ever Makeup. In her second appearance, she wore a white dress with a green and orange leaf pattern. Additionally, she sported gold earrings, gold necklaces, and a white flower in her hair. It is discovered that she worked out. Events of Criminal CaseEdit Shooting StarEdit Gloria and the player first talked to Savannah when they found her key to the Grimsborough Park Hotel near Ronald's body. Gloria mentioned that Savannah was the lead actress in Transmutators 9. Savannah said that she was blinded by the photographers' flashes, and soon after, panic broke out. Later, she heard that Ronald was dead. She said that Ronald was her friend, knowing all his little quirks like preferring to eat at Benibana Sushi just before every premiere. The team then went to the restaurant immediately. Later, they found a poster of the victim that Savannah had defaced. When they talked to Savannah, she said that Ronald was a selfish slug. She said that she had organized a fundraiser for the earthquake victims and she had asked Ronald to attend the event and donate money, but he refused. She said that using his influence to help would have inconvenienced him and that he was selfish, and that his death was punishment for his selfishness. Savannah was found innocent of the crime when Yoshinobu Akagi was arrested for the murder. She later showed up in the police station, demanding to see the player. Rupert and the player talked to her, and she said that someone had stolen all the donated artwork for her charity auction for the earthquake victims. Furthermore, they replaced it with their own offensive art depicting the earthquake and the suffering it had caused to the victims. After the cops offered her help, Savannah said she had torn up all the offensive art but there was likely to be some left at the hotel. Later, Rupert and the player found out Meera Kat was the art thief and arrested her for it. They also found the donated art that Meera had thrown away at the red carpet. They returned the art to Savannah, who thanked them for their work. She then invited Rupert and the player to the auction. In Vino VeritasEdit Savannah became a suspect again after Jones and the player found the orchid she had gifted to the victim. She explained that she had first met the victim at her fundraiser for victims of the earthquake, and had been invited to spend a weekend at her villa after she got a role on the TV show "Uptown Abbey". She then lamented Cora's death. Savannah was spoken to again about the victim's attempt to set her up with her son, Christian Bateman. She revealed that Cora had been trying to set the two of them up for ages, but when she learned that Christian was a convicted killer, she refused. She then realized that the only reason she had been invited to the villa was to be set up with Christian. Savannah was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Jacinta Linares for Cora's murder. She then requested Gloria and the player's help when she told them that she was being stalked. Savannah's "stalker" was later revealed to be Sofia Quadrelli, Gabriel's girlfriend. Murder details Savannah's body was found corroded with acid at a CCN studio. Martine determined that the killer had thrown acid on Savannah, inflicting third-degree burns on her upper body and face, causing her to die of shock from the pain. Martine then analyzed the components of the acid, which turned out to be Mr Biceps Drain Unblocker. Confirming that the murder weapon was the drain cleaner, Martine concluded that the killed used Mr Biceps Drain Unblocker. Returning to the scene of the crime, Gloria and the player found a bottle of Mr Biceps Drain Unblocker, filing it as the murder weapon. After they dispatched a sample of blue liquid on the bottle to Amir, Amir determined that the residue was cleaning product for silver earrings. This allowed Amir to conclude that the killer wore silver earrings. Relationship with suspectshttps://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Savannah_Blake?action=edit&section=6 : Killer and motiveshttps://criminalcasegame.fandom.com/wiki/Savannah_Blake?action=edit&section=7 The killer turned out to be her publicist, Clarisse Gold. Upon admitting to the murder, she said that Savannah knew that Clarisse had finally gotten a pregnancy, albeit a risky one, after multiple attempts to get pregnant. Despite this, Savannah insisted on attending a publicity event for Upton Abbey with Clarisse even after she had come down with the flu. A few days after, Clarisse had caught the flu which induced a miscarriage. Devastated by her loss, Clarisse threw a strongly acidic drain cleaner at Savannah. Judge Powell sentenced Clarisse to 21 years in prison with psychological counselling. TriviaEdit *Savannah is one of the characters to physically appear in three districts of The Conspiracy. *Savannah is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Savannah resembles the Duchess of Sussex, former actress Meghan Markle. **She is also a parody of Megan Fox, an American actress and model. Case appearancesEdit *Shooting Star (Case #9 of The Conspiracy) *In Vino Veritas (Case #47 of The Conspiracy) *Playing Dead (Case #53 of The Conspiracy) Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters